An Ending Glance
by Tetra Furuba
Summary: Most people watch Television.And that was why they chose to use television as their messenger.After Kira sends out a global message, all hell break's lose in the Death Note World.A war is about to begin.Who's side are you on? Discontinued
1. Kira

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter One- Kira

The world watches T.V very often. Even in the poorest places' a persona watches T.V. It is a normal after-noon in the world, night, morning and dusk in other regions. People go on about their daily life's, in their casual attire, suits and dresses. People walk in and out of buildings, children run a muck in the streets, pet's quarrel about their neighbor's 'Best Friends'.

A man watches T.V, a Sci-fi show about some robotic monster killing all who it lay's it's mechanical eye's upon. He lazily eats the slightly burnt pop-corn in his hand's, his brown eyes large with anticipation to the B-class movie when suddenly, the light's go out, the T.V turns off. He look's around, cursing under his breath, before he realizes that not only his power was cut, the whole City's power has been turned off. The man shakes his head, confused.

Suddenly, he hears a click. He looked over to his Television set to see that it had turned on. At once, he knelt down, his hand's grasped tightly around his ears. A loud, high pitched beeping came from the television, ear shattering, as the screen slowly switch from black to white. The man squinted his eye's to see what was on the screen. There, in old roman font, was simply this: KIRA.

A grunted voice, obviously altered by a voice changer, began to talk, sounding quite demonic. It stated, " All who stand in the way of I, The Angel of Death, shall be punished dearly. All who sin, shall be punished by my hand's, by my wrath. Those who do not wish to die painfully, shall know only this, Join me and bring Justice to the World, Sin not and live prosperously. But those who defy me know that You shall be next on my list."

At once, the screen flashed back to it's regularly scheduled programming, the voice and beeping stopping with it. The man grunted, looking shocked at his television. Below in a black letter box, a news flash ran across : June 5, 2006, 8: 57 p.m. Report's have been called in that all around the world, a strange message has been seen upon Television sets. Kira, as it is said, is a serial Killer from the Kento region in Japan. One lead has been called in. American police from New York, NY, have said that they tracked a large electrical interference above one of the building's in the Town square. FBI and Local S.W.A.T are investigating as we know." The message began to repeat over and over in a loop. The man shook slightly in fear before clicking off the T.V and running into his kitchen to get a glass of water.

-Mean While, in New York, across the Globe-

The wind's blew softly, the blinding colorful lights illuminating the street's. The street's were crowded with people walking up and down the side walks, past overly priced stores and restaurants. Yellow cabs and a few privately owned car's were bumper to bumper, awaiting the aggravating traffic. A normal night.

The wind's were not as soft on top of the building across from the large universal television set in the middle of the Square. At that elevation, they were colder, harsher. The black trench coat flapped loudly in the wind, slapping against the black panted figure standing steadily up. The figure wore all black and had black long hair that floated angrily in the wind. The only skin that showed has pale and upon the woman's face, her hand's gloved. A smirk graced her face as she held a small black cell phone in her right hand. It rang once and she answered it sweetly, " Alright. Wait for me, I won't be long."

She hung up, shifting the weight of the large black material jock bag on her left shoulder. She looked at the cell phone from behind large sunglasses and typed in four Digits: 5472. After pressing talk, a loud serge was heard and she averted her eye's towards the large lit Television that went black, along with the rest of the town. She could hear people scream and talk in English, confused and frightened that it was to be another great black out. Faint red and blue light's flashed between the rest of the vehicle head lights. Police men started to crowed the rowdy street's, trying to calm the mild chaos. How easy it was to cause Chaos.

Even more screams filled the city as the loud beeping began. Everyone was soon from running about and screaming to crouching down and screaming, covering their ears. Bright was the light as the screen went from black to white. The black letter's appearing. As the message was being played, the woman re-opened the phone and pressed one, instantly getting a response.

" _Yes? _"

" It is done. I'm on my way."

" _Good…don't get caught._ "

" I wont." Almost as if it was planned, a helicopter appeared before her, blinding her. She placed one growled, " Shit! I have to go. See you soon." She closed the phone and turned around, running towards the other edge of the building.

"Stop, this is the Police."

" Hn. Even if I understood you,…" She ran and grasped onto the loops of the latter. She began to climb down, rung from rung. When she Neared the first vent, she kicked it in and crawled in, pulling the bag through. She pushed the Vent cover back into place and began to crawl through the surpassingly large air way's, "What luck."

After a while, she jumped down onto tile floor, inside a restroom. She sighed, pushing back her long black hair, tossing the bag off, " This is good enough." She ran a gloved hand through her hair and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. She shook her head, pulling off the thing black rubber band that held a bundle of strawberry blonde hair. She smirked and tossed the sunglasses off as well, "Heh, Misa-Chan wont mess up this time!"

Chapter Two.:. Being careful is a good thing when it comes to life. Even though you feel safe, secure, good., It is never wise to lower your guard, to be folly.

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Two-Lucky Folly.


	2. Lucky Folly

† I do not own Death Note †

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Two-Lucky Folly

_June 5, 2006-10:01:54_

_A few hour's ago, the world suffered a great startle. At 8:40 P.M, one major city in each area and region got a shock when the power went out. The strange occurrence was that every Television went haywire and flashed a strangely Fonted word, Kira. This was not the only shock, for soon after, during the Loud and painfully hear beeping, a dark and gruesome voice relayed a message of what is suspected to be terrorism. Although this is not the first message from Kira, it is by far the most terrifying of all. New York Police say they believe to have seen the culprit on top of a building. They soon lost them after. They say the figure was a medium height woman with long black hair, clad in all black clothes and toting a duffle bag. Police all over the world request that if any body has any news on this Woman that they call into the toll free international number,1-800-DETECTIVE-1. This is Korero Yuki reporting live from Channel Six news._

The Television flashed off, the thin white line ending the news. In the background, many phone's were ringing and the voice's of Soichiro Yagami, Kanzo Mogi, and Tota Matsuda replying to their rings with urgent conversation's. The room they were in was slightly messy, coffee cups, plastic take out boxes and plate's scattered the table tops and paper's and reports layered the floors. The florescent light's sometimes flickered, making the room seem slightly stuffy and aggravating.

He ran a steady hand through his hair before turning from the Television to the other's, his sharp yet dull eyes watching his comrade's. In truth, he was inwardly smirking. How funny it was what a simple video could do to the world. So much chaos in such a little amount of time. Misa had done her job well, yet he was slightly worried. From the sound's of it, she had almost been caught. But thankfully, she was wearing a disguise. And hopefully, she will not get followed. Sometimes, Frankly, That girl was not very smart.

Raito sighed before clearing his throat, to catch their attention, "Excuse me. But I think the Police, FBI and Press can wait. We need to discus this incident."

Matsuda hung up the phone he was on and sighed, " I think Yagami is right. We really can't answer question's with out really knowing what there is to know, can we?" He walked over to one of the cleaner arm chair's and sat down.

"No Sir, I can not tell yo…Sir, please calm down!" Soichiro began to yell into the phone before hanging it up on it's receiver , " Damn. Any more of this and I might have a heart attack." He looked over to his son and nodded, " What do you Propose, Raito ? I am open for suggestion's."

" Yeah, You usually know what to do." Mogi stated.

Raito looked around, nodding his head, and began to think. ' Now. All I have to do is wait until Misa comes back from New York. From their, our, no…My war shall start. Now, to occupy the detective's.' He placed his hand to his chin, thinking in silence. ' I have it.' He sighed and sat down onto a computer chair, " I believe Kira is trying to scare us. I do not think this is a real threat."

"What? What do you mean, Raito-kun?"

" Well, think about it, father." He waved his hand about, faking an idle turn. " Kira sent this warning to every major city in the world. Answer me this, Kira, as far as we know, is one persona. How can he be in that many place's at once?"

"But then, there is the suspicion of the second Kira. And we know now that that their might be a third."

" That is true, but that is still not enough people to control the entire world. Think about it logically. Can one person see the whole planet and every single person on it from only three place's? No. It is inhumanly impossible."

"I…think I know what you're getting at…." Matsuda said, scratching his head.

" Hn. I agree. When you put it that way, it does make sense, Raito."

"But, "Light said dully, " There is also the question of this, why is he trying to fool us? I believe Kira is running out of wits. With L gone, who is there that is good enough to catch him? Sure, from what is said, that near kid is good, but he is no Ryuuzaki. And with other rumors, that second detective, another Kid, his way of catching Kira is to sloppy. After all, I do not trust him. He did Kidnap Sayu." He nodded. "What you can tell the Press, FBI and Police is this, simply put and discrete, ' The Kira tape was simply, as we have found out, a threat indeed. But the Threat it self is mild. There is no need to panic. Everything is under control. In no way Shall people need to fear to be out in the streets for Kira will in fact not target the innocent. If Kira's on goings are to punish the one's who do valid sin's. If you are a normal citizen, you have nothing to worry about.' I think this is all that should be enough to settle the needy." he nodded .

" That is more then enough to settle them! They won't be asking questions here!" Matsuda stated, lifting up a fist.

" Don't be stupid, of course they will continue to ask questions." Mogi nodded , sipping on stale coffee.

" And if they ask question's, Light-kun?"

Raito sighed, "Father, I think you and the others can use your imagination on that one." He would have continued if not his cell phone had rang. He looked at the caller I.D and Sighed, " It is Misa-Chan…Excuse me." He pressed talk, "Misa."

- New York Air Port, 11:19:24 P.M-

Misa groaned.

She had been in the Air port for two hours now. The crowed had died down from before. There had been many people, it was suffocating. And if that was not the only problem, she couldn't understand what anybody was saying. It all sounded like gibberish to Misa. She had learned only a few sentences in English, and none of the were helping here. It gave her a head ache.

She sat down, wearing a white shirt and black sweat pants. It was what she thought would look normal for this hour. She rubbed her temple and sighed, " That is it. Misa-Chan is just going to go and board the plane!" She stood and walked over to the terminal to a flight to Japan. She was surprised to see a nice amount of people waiting to bored. But there seemed to be a problem, they weren't boarding, they were shouting.

" I'm sorry people, but The Air port can not allow a plane to anywhere out of The United States! Please calm down!" A man in a White Shirt and steamed pants said, blocking the terminal entrance. The crowed began to shout, yelling and pushing. Misa blinked, " I wonder what he said…."

" The man said that we can not leave The U.S, Dear."

Misa looked down to a small old woman. She was Japanese, but seemed to understand English. Misa smiled and bowed, " Thank you very much." Her eye twitched before moving up and shouting, " You Can not keep Misa-Chan here!"

Soon she would regret saying it, because all who understood her began to yell and shout, pushing at her and trying to jump the yellow tape. Misa gasped and began to push back through to the back. She jumped over a fallen person and coughed, " Damn it. I'll have to call Raito…." She pulled the black phone from her purse and pressed one. She waited and sighed in relief when she hear him, "Misa."

"Raito! Misa Misa can not get back to Japan! They are not letting anyone fly out of the states. I'm sorry!"

" _Hn. So I see. It is fine Misa, I can wait until you return. How long do you think it will take?"_

" I don't know. But it is very scary over here. Light-kun, Misa wants to go home!" she whined.

" _Calm down. Don't draw attention to your self. Just try to get back soon. I have work to do."_

" Okay, light-kun…Promise me that you will be waiting in the Air port?"

" _Anything Misa, I have to Go. Bye." _He hung up.

Misa sighed and put her phone away. She ran a hand through her hair that was down and pouted, " Damn it! Misa wants to go home!"

" I can help you, Amane Misa." a cooed voice spoke.

Misa whipped around to see a blonde teenager. He was eating a chocolate bar. She looked him over, he looked familiar but she could not remember. Behind him stood a tall woman with short black hair wearing a blue dress and a buff mean looking man. Misa blinked, taking a step back. She was slightly scared, how had they known her name?

"Who are you? How do you know Misa's name?"

" Hn. Aside from saying you given name when you speak, you are a known model, Ms. Amane, are you not? I am from Japan as well and I took a trip to New York a Week ago and was supposed to leave tonight. That does not seem to be happening. And for Who I am…My name is …Lem Low." He smirked. " In any matter, Ms. Amane, I have a plane that will be taking me back to Japan. Do you wish to come?"

Misa did not trust him. What kind of name was Lem Low? She shook her head. She did want to get back to Japan to see Raito. She would take the chance, "Un. I'll go. Misa will pay you for it." she nodded.

"Now now, there is no need for that. Having you in my presence is enough. Come, let's go." He said as he began to walk, the man following him. Misa noted that he had begun a new Bar. In a way, he reminded her of Ryuuzaki, always eating. She had dazed out a bit before a hand landed on her shoulder, "Come on sweetie, don't want to keep Lem waiting do we?"

It was the woman. Misa shook her head and began to walk. She would get to see light sooner then he expected.

Everything was Perfect…

† Chapter Three .:. Reunion's are good. They always make people happy. But when you are offered something by a stranger, do you take it? Sometimes, plans go wrong.

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Three- Idiot's and Plans. †


	3. Idiot's and Plans

† I do not own Death Note †

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Three-Idiot's and Plans

-Mediterranean Sea, June 6, 2006. 5:54:07 A.M.-

The soft buzz and rumble from the plan woke up the sleeping model.

Amane Misa sat straight up, momentarily in a stupor. She soon slid back into her seat, her hand over her eyes, trying to make the room stop spinning. It was then that she sat up again. Where was she? This was not a room., but what seemed like a plane. She was confused and could not remember what had happened before she had fallen asleep. She heard talking. Four voices. Three male and a female. She stood up, one hand on her stomach, the other grasping the back of the venal seat., and began to look around.

The plane was actually big. The area she was in had four set's of three seat's. Each seat was a navy blue and all were big enough to fit a slightly over weight person. The windows on each side, four in number, were small, maybe ten by ten at the most. The floor was carpeted by the same navy color, to Misa, it was all to much blue.

The voice's continued as the plane shook. She began to walk down the short isle, her sneaker's not making a sound. She reached a white curtain, separating her from the Voice's, and pulled it aside, walking through. The blonde Youth was sitting down, leg's crossed eating another chocolate bar, a large buff man stood at his left and a Thing medium highted woman with black hair at his left. They all turned to look at Misa, taking account of her appearance.

Misa remembered now. These were the people from the Air Port. They had offered her a flight back to Japan. She released a soft sigh and waved to them, unsure of her self, " Hullo again…"

"So you are awake, Amane-Chan. That is good…I suppose." Lem said, taking another bite from the bar. He tilted his head towards the Woman who pushed her self from leaning on the seat and walked over to Misa, smiling. She grabbed Misa's wrist and began to pull her in, her thin finger's getting a good grip, " Come now, Misa-hime, Why don't you join us? Take a seat, relax. I'm sure you'll find something interesting here."

Her voice sounded slick and poisoness to Misa, fake. But it would do nothing if she refused the invitation. She let this woman lead her to the empty seat in front of Lem. She sat down and nodded, putting on a smile, " Thank you. Misa is sorry if she had interrupted anything important."

" No. It is fine." Lem nodded, his hair moving stiffly due to his fur coat. He shifted his weight and looked at Misa intently. "How Rude of Me. I haven't Introduced my Co hearts. This," he said, shifting his head to The Large man, " is my body guard. His name is Kedamono Hitonare."

" Nare." Hitonare nodded.

"Nare, then." Lem said dully before shifting to his left, " And this is my Care Taker while I am in Foreign places, Kijo Shuiro."

Shuiro smirked and pushed some hair behind her ear, " You can call me Shu, my dear."

Misa nodded. She hadn't really thought about their name's until now. And what strange name's. She shook it off . " Nice to meet you all. And Misa thinks you all know her from yesterday, right? After all, it was Lem-kun who called to Misa."

" It was and we do. You are widely known in Japan and I consider my self Lucky to have such a star join me. In any matter, I saw the preview to your Film, it look's okay. Was it fun to make?"

"Yes, it was! Misa learned a lot from it. But because of the role having to be kind of a fit character, Misa-Chan was instructed to work out! I actually learned a few new things. It all ended to soon. But then again, not soon enough. The shooting really bit into my time with Light-kun. But it was okay."

Lem yawned as he pulled out another chocolate bar. He seemed frankly uninterested. He merely pushed a blonde strand from his face and nodded, "Sounds nice."

"That was blunt, Lem-kun." Shu cooed gently in his ear before standing, " Well to me it sound's like a thrill! I would love to be in a film! But you know what is a bigger thrill, my dear?" She smirked, Nare's lip's twitched slightly , Lem just sighed, continuing to eat.

Misa looked slightly confused, " No, what?"

Shu chuckled and soon had a pistol pointed in Misa's face, the barrel in front Misa's Wide right eye, " Getting Shot."

- Tokyo, Japan. 7:08:46 A.M.-

Raito sighed, sitting on his bed, loosening his tie. Ryuk floated merrily in front of him, eating and apple and spoke joyously, " Why did you tell Misa to wait? You really don't need her for this part, do you?"

" That is true, but it would look suspicious if I do this alone and Misa is gone. Besides, she is probably already a suspect for this one. She did get caught last time. Misa need's to be here. I can't exactly Announce an official marriage when Misa isn't there to acknowledge it. In truth, Misa doesn't even know about this. I didn't tell her. That is why I was slightly surprised when she didn't question what I meant by waiting."

" Misa could have just been not listening. It wouldn't be the first time…." Ryuk shrugged, tossing the apple core into the small trash can. "And Raito, I know you are barley going to bed but…if you keep this up, you will surely lose it. And we wouldn't want that to happen."

Raito smirked slightly, removing his shirt. He had caught slight sarcasm in that last part. He tossed the white button up onto the hamper basket before kicking off his shoes. He had to stand again to remove his pants. He flicked off the light and sighed, "Go to bed, Ryuk."

- Over Syria, 6:15:21 A.M.-

Misa was scared. She was looking down the barrel of a gun aimed for her head. Her heart beat was fast, then slow again. Both of her hand's were gripping onto the arm rests on each sides. Her body shook a bit, sweat forming on the side of her face. Shu kept her smirk, her hand tightening on the gun. Her index finger toyed with the trigger before she pulled the gun and said softly, "Bang!"

Misa screamed slightly and jumped in her seat. Shu laughed as she stepped back, returning to Lem's side. Lem just took another bite from the bar, "Stop toying with her, you Scarlet woman."

" Now now, Lem-kun, you know those words hurt me!" She said, placing her hand dramatically on her chest. " And I was only kidding! Wasn't it funny, Nare?" She looked to Nare as she put the gun away to find him shaking his head, " None of you are any fun."

" It isn't Your job to Have fun, Shu."

" That…was...s-so mean!" Misa finally said, sitting up right, " You nearly gave Misa a heart attack! And I can't die yet! Light-kun hasn't married me yet!"

"Oh please, it was all in fun…and what's up with the 'Light-Kun' you are going on about?" Shu asked, crossing her arm's. Is he your boy toy?"

"Light-Kun isn't a toy, but he is Misa's Boyfriend. He is the cutest man alive!" she said, holding her arm's together, completely forgetting about the Gun incident. "And Misa doesn't want to die until she is married to Light for at least a year."

"He must be some guy if he can make a girl goggle after him. It think I want to meet him." A sly smirked graced Shu's lips as she thought about how he might look, concentrating more on how he was in bed. " Oh yes, indeed."

"Oi! Light-Kun is Misa's!" She stood up, wanting to slap Shu.

Shu merely laughed, " Oh, I wouldn't take him from you! Don't worry, hime. I'm not into Kids, anyway."

"Kid's? But Light-kun is no kid…"

"That's not what I meant…."

"What?"

"…Never mind, hime." She smiled. "How sweet."

"Not everyone is a vixen like yourself, Shu." Lem said dully. He looked out the window. " This hunk of junk take's to long…Dane, can't this thing go any faster?"

" Not if ya want to make it there alive, mate. This here is what ya get for bills." came a voice from behind another curtain, the fourth voice and one she could not understand.

"Hn. So I see. In any matter, try to hurry it." Lem said as he began to eat the last of the Chocolate bar.

" Lem is very strange…" Misa began, " He is younger then Misa yet he talk's so…smart. And then, he dresses in such away and has two people around him yet he can not afford a faster plane…and then he can understand and speak that language and need's a body guard…I wonder why…"

Shu rested a hand in the fur of Lem's coat as he swallowed. He pushed the hair from his eyes and smiled, " And Misa act's so childish despite being older. And you have more money yet you can not even get to Japan. And you are saying I am strange?"

"Well…never mind. Anyway…where are we now?"

"Hn…I don't know."

"Well don't ask me…"

"Ask the Pilot."

"I hear ya! We are at the Edge of Syria, goin' on into Iraq. Here, we'll have to be careful…extremely careful."

"Where?"

"Now, Sheila, ya need to learn my language."

"What?"

Shu chuckled, " Misa-hime is hopeless! Anyway, Dane say's we are about to go into Iraq. And that you should learn his language."

"…Iraq? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Thas what I said!"

" That is what he said. But we can not go around. The whole area is just as bad and it would take us to much time to all the way around." Lem ran a hand through his hair. "Just sit back and relax."

† Chapter Four .:. A gift can not be denied. It is only common courtesy to accept what you are given. Even if you do not like it.

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Four-Crosses and Rings. †


	4. Crosses and Rings

† I do not own Death Note †

DEATH NOTE- An Ending Glance-Chapter Four-Crosses and Rings.

-Tokyo, Japan. June 8, 2006. 5:05:18 P.M.-

" Father. I need to discus something with you in private."

Yagami Soichiro looked up from a black covered file to his son. He wondered what Raito could want. The base had been calm for a day, but they all knew it would become hectic again He placed the file down and stood up, " Yes, what is it Light?"

"Father, please."

"If it is something that you can tell me, then you can tell the rest of us."

Raito grunted slightly He really didn't feel up to the other's excitement. But if this was the only way he was going to be able to tell him, then he would deal with it for the time being. " I got a call from Misa…she is going to be back soon. I promised that I would wait for her at the Air Port."

"Well, that isn't a problem. It doesn't take more then twenty Minutes."

"…Misa was in New York when The Message hit there. She sounded a little flustered…I was wondering if I could…take her out to eat when she comes back. As a treat. Can I have the rest of today off?"

Soichiro sighed, loosening his tie. He understood. " That wouldn't take more then a few hours, and the rest of the day is more then a few hours. But…I will let you off. Considering what you are planning to do. " He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, " Even in harsh times, I am happy for you, my son."

" You always were a good detective, father." Raito put on a smile before waving good bye and taking his leave. "That wasn't so bad."

Matsuda blinked. He was obviously confused, " What just happened?"

"You are an idiot." Mogi smiled. " Young love is cute."

"What?"

" I sometimes wonder how you got your job, Matsuda-san."

"Soichiro?"

"…Never Mind."

- The Elevator.-

Raito sighed. He eyed the security camera from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't talk to Ryuk until he was out of the building. He shifted his eye's to the dial above the door. He was currently on the fifth floor. Not much longer now. He placed his hand's in his pocket's feeling the warm metal of his keys. Once the two door's slid open, he stepped out into the foyer. As he walked, his shoe's made soft thud's on the overly glossed floor. He passed by many people looking professional. Most feeling miserable with their life's. He pulled open the golden handled door and took a breath, " How troublesome."

" Well, it is your plan."

"Not yet."

"Then when?"

Raito continued to walk. He walked down the entrance and into the parking lot. Not Many people were around. "I've rented a car to Pick her up. It size might be a little problem." He lead the reaper to a small grayish black Yaris. He unlocked it, pushing a small button on his key's from his pocket. He opened the Back door and took off his suit coat, tossing it in. As he did, Ryuk got into the back, barley fitting, "A little was an understatement."

"It will have to do." He closed the door and opened the front seat. Getting in he sighed, " I'm having second thoughts. I'm not sure I want to marry Misa. But I have to."

"And Why exactly do you have to?"

"Look at it this way?" He turned on the car and began to back out of the space, " Misa and I have been _dating_ for almost two years. That is a long amount of time these day's. People will begin to talk, and that is not attention we need. Misa's paparazzi is already to much. If we get married, we will be in the lime light for maybe a few weeks, but then we will be forgotten like nothing. And then, at that time, Misa will do her job. After that…all we have to do is wait…wait until my army is ready. Then, this world will be mine and free of Sinners."

" Yes, but will Misa be willing to do it?"

"She better be. After all, I am proposing to her." Light was in the street's now, headed to the air port.

" I doubt that is the only thing you will be doing for Misa in the future." He chuckled.

"I doubt that will happen."

"I know you humans. You can't go for to long with out it. Especially since you are still a kid."

"Drop the subject." He stopped at a red light. " It wont be happening."

"Awe! Why not? Misa isn't that bad of a looker. And she isn't that annoying to be around. I'm sure you have thought about it."

That was just it. He had thought about it and it disappointed him. He didn't have time for such thoughts. After all, she was just a pawn. And what if she was to get pregnant? It would ruin everything. He needed her to much to allow him self to get soft with her. In the end, she would be the one getting all the pain and blame. He wouldn't really care once she wad gone and dead. " Shut up, Ryuk."

"I'm just saying…."

"I don't want nor need to hear what you are _just _saying." He turned into the Air Port parking lot and began to search for a space to park.

Ryuk rubbed his head, " I didn't think it was such a touchy Subject with you."

"It isn't. Look, stay here while I go and get Misa." He turned off the car and got out, locking it.

Ryuk watched him as he walked off, hand's back in his pockets. He smiled, " But it is a touchy subject for you, isn't it? I bet you've had to resist a few time's when you go to sleep next to her almost naked body. And Misa knows it. She isn't entirely stupid, only around you and strangers. She is trying to seduce you and I'm sure she will succeed soon. After all, who knows what happens on wedding nights." he chuckled, "… I need an apple…apple's are good to Ryuk. So round…so red…so juicy …so hard then soft…apples are much more better on earth then in The Reapers world.

Speaking of The Reapers world, I wonder how everyone is doing. My fellow reapers and My Queen and King. I wonder how they all will react when Misa accepts her job. I know they are watching every move we make. Are you all having a good show? I hope so. It is only going to get better, for all of us. I think it is going to be fun. Yes, very fun." He looked around suddenly, " it is hot and stuffy in this thing." Ryuk stood up, going through the car's roof. He rested her arms on the top and sighed, " This is much better. I wanted to go with Misa to New York but Light did not Trust her with my Death Note alone so I stayed behind. But I know I wont be staying Behind next time. Misa will die to soon if I do and Raito Knows that. What a nice day for apples…I could use and apple on such a nice day. Hopefully when they go out to eat they will bring Me along and give me apples. Yeah…apples….I'm getting bored. How long does it take to pick someone up?"

-Ten minutes later-

"This so dull. I think I am getting a sun burn. My skin will chafe at this rate. I bet apples would taste good right about now. I could use their juice to wet my mouth, it is getting kind of dry."

"Sit back down, Ryuk, we are back."

Ryuk looked down to see Raito opening the car door, Misa getting in the other side, " Oh when did you get back?"

"Just now." Raito sat down and turned the car on. Ryuk did the same and sighed, "Turn the Air on. I'm hot."

"Let me start the car first…"

"Hiya Ryuk!" Misa chirped in, wanting him to greet her. She smiled.

"… Hello Misa."

"Look, The Person that gave Misa a flight back gave Misa a gift." She pulled a silver cross from under her shirt to show Ryuk and Raito." Isn't it cute?"

"Define cute."

"Misa, why did he give you that?" Raito asked, looking at the cross carefully.

" He said that he wanted to give me something to remember that long long flight back to Japan. Misa felt bad so she gave Him one of Misa's crosses in return."

"Hn. It is nice…so who was the guys that gave you a flight here? I didn't see them."

"They left as soon as we got here. There were for of them The Pilot whom they tell me was from Australia. He was weird…I couldn't understand him. Then there is Nare…he is a very large man, kind of silent. Shu is next. She is a pretty lad with short black hair…she was kind slutty. And of course, Lem Low, the main guy, I guess. Lem-kun was strange...he reminded me of Ryuuzaki."

"Wait…"Raito cut in. Something wasn't right. " His name was Lem Low?" Defiantly wrong. "What a strange name." He shrugged and began to drive out of the Air port.

Misa blinked looking back at Ryuk before shrugging. She then asked, " Where are we going?"

Raito Smirked. It was soon time. " To eat. I've rented a private room in a fancy place so Ryuk can come and eat apples with us."

"Yes!"

"That is so Romantic! Is Light-kun going to Propose to Misa?" She asked playfully.

"Exactly."

"WHAT?" Misa tried to stand up but hit her head on the roof of the car. She yelped and rubbed her head, "What? Ow…"

Ryuk could not help but laugh. Raito chuckled and said it again, " You are right. I am proposing to you."

"Oh Light-kun! I'm so happy! " She clung to his arm. Raito shoved her off, " I have to drive, Misa. In any case, it isn't that way. I am doing this to come as cover. With us married, we will get lime light for a while and then we will be forgotten, it is how Hollywood acts. We need to be forgotten. Because...you have a job to do."

" Oh…well...it wills till be an official wedding! So that still makes Misa happy! But…another job? So soon?"

"No. Not so soon. One year from now. We will be married in a few months and then about six months from then you will go to do your job."

"Okay…but two questions. Why are you going to propose to me in a restaurant and what is my job?"

" Simple questions." He said as they waited at a red light. " One, we are doing this in there because even if it is a private room someone is always watching and the news will leak out. You have to act surprised...and I know you can act. Two, your job may be difficult, for this reason Ryuk will be going with you. Your job is to go to the Reapers world and convince about one hundred reapers to Give you their Death notes to you. With these, we will recruit only the true followers of Kira and Start Our War. Are you up to it?" He glanced over to Misa before he began to drive again.

Misa had her hands together in her lap. She was analyzing the situation. If she were to accept this job, then Light Would be happy. But there is also the chance that she could get killed. How Iron, she thought, That from their Wedding day to the start of the Mission would be six months. It would be half of her desired time to be married with him before she died. But then, if she didn't accept, the Light might not want to marry her anymore and he would find her useless, he might get rid of her. She wanted to be with light, and if this was the coast, she was willing to pay. She looked up to him with a smile on and nodded, " I will do it for you, Raito."

† Chapter Five .:. Weddings are nice, Paparazzi are not. Happiness last as long as a person wills it so. People coming together, it must be the season.

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance- Chapter Five-Wedding Bells bring A new Couple. †


	5. Wedding Bells Bring a New Couple

† I do Not Own Death Note †

DEATH NOTE- An Ending Glance-Chapter Five-Wedding Bells Bring a New Couple

_-Tokyo, Japan. June 11, 2006. 12:16:12 A.M.-_

_It had been approved that The Model slash actress Amane Misa and a Young Detective named Yagami Raito are indeed engaged. Rumors about there wedding date have been flying around the Interwire and magazines. Some suspect that the marriage is actually set up. Either by an arranged agreement between both families or a way to hide something. Fans believe the second to be true. It is well known that Amane-san was indeed a suspect to being the secret Kira after detectives found a black wig and ticket stubs to where the Second Kira was said to meet the First Kira. They believe it is even more suspicious since Detective Yagami-san is the son of the Detective that was accusing Amane to be the second Kira. Even stranger is that Raito-san had been arrested soon after Amane-san was .He was said to be suspected by the deceased Detective L to be Kira. All is truly unknown to the world and all shall be this way until the wedding had gone through, This is Korero Yuki, reporting Live for Channel Six News._

Misa groaned as she threw her shoe at the Television. She was fed up. Before it had been rumored, now that Raito and she confirmed it, people begin to reap deeply into it. It was annoying. The rumors, even though slightly true and amusable , were ticking her off. Paparazzi were so stupid. Always bugging her when ever she went out. She seriously thought Hollywood was Crap. These actors and other stars where Humans and were entitled to their privacy yet the public loves to read into their lives. And then, when something bad happens or someone gains a pout, people treat them like they destroyed the world or something, like they are supposed to be perfect. Misa was not perfect, no one was and it ticked her off. She turned off the tube and rolled over onto her stomach. At least her day, no matter if it was fake, would come and she would soon be happy. But she sighed, could she really take six months of cameras everywhere she went? Misa groaned again and closed her eyes, trying to sleep, " Ryuk, please turn off the light."

-Tokyo, Japan. A warehouse somewhere 12:22:45 A.M.-

He walked into the warehouse His feet were slightly cold on the cement floor. He pushed a strand of blond hair from his eyes as he looked around. The warehouse seemed empty. Crates of old time's where piled beneath newer crates. He stepped towards one of the crates and lifted it's already broken top. Inside was a bundle of Hay and black clips and rounds for various grounds. He nodded. He was here somewhere, that much was obvious. His search was over. After a long while of looking, he had found him. No. He could not say that he had found him. He had led him to him. He wanted to be found now, after years of running, he just turned around and practically handed his wear about's to him.

"Having fun, looking through what isn't yours? You always were a natural at that kind of shit."

The teen aged by turned around quickly. He took a step from the crates and a step towards the voice. He could not see it though. No form was there. He looked around a bit. Before looking up into the Iron Support beams. He narrowed his eyes.

"What? Can't you find me? I mean, after all, you ARE the Heir to L's name!"

"Mellow! Show your self. Stop playing these games."

"Awe what? The master puzzle solver can't fine one of his pieces?" He chuckled before placing his hand on Near's shoulder. " Boo."

Near jumped slightly, brining his arm back, trying to hit Mellow away. He missed. Mellow smirked, backing away as he brought his foot up to strike near in his head. Near panicked a bit before Ducking under the attack and jumping back, " This is quite a greeting, Mellow. Why did you draw me here?"

"What? Draw you here? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me. In the beginning, you cleared your tracks like a good criminal, but lately for a little less then a week, you have been sloppy. Leaving clues behind like Match Boxes with addresses to your next hits or perfume bottles that can not be bought but in one places. What are you up to?"

"Oh damn! Ya caught me!" Mellow placed both of his hands onto his stomach and laughed manically. He then stopped and stood up straight, fixing his long blond hair, "Anyway, now that you're here, We can starts." He turned around, " Follow me, Near-_kun._"

Near waited a moment as Mellow walked away through another corridor. He also began to walk, following Mellow cautiously.. They walked in silence, their foot step's echoing off of the walls. Mellows long fur coat dragged quietly after it's owner as Near followed, his feet making softer sounds due to the lack of shoes. Soon, Mellow pushed open a double door and walked into a fire lit room. Near walked in as well, looking around and Mellow feel back into one of the couches. The room was an orangish color, it had nothing on it's walls and no windows. There was three couches surrounding a medium sized coffee table, one for all but one side. The couches looked slightly beat up, some of the interior was falling off. It did not help that there were pillows on them that did not mach, along a few clothing garments and furs. On the Coffee table was a series of Chocolate wrappers and more guns', barrels, shells, rounds, and clips. On another table in one corner was a computer, a phone and many stacks of papers, magazines and documents. Two Large Men stood in one corner, a Woman and another large man sat dully on a couch.

"This is quaint, Mero."

"Heh, Shut up Near. Anyway, have a seat and we can get started."

"What is it that you want?" Near asked as he sat down on one of the free couches, trying to get comfortable in the mess of pillows.

"Mellow-kun, who is this stiff?" Shu asked, looking from Near to Mellow and back again.

Mellow sighed, " Alright alright. I told you guys I was going to Bring Near here and here he is. Now shut up so I can talk, Shu." He ran a hand through his hair before taking the seat across from Near. " In any case, what do you think this is, Near?"

Near looked at the small Silver cross that Mellow was showing him. He looked closely and looked at Mellow, " It is an ordinary cross. Who's is it?"

Mellow smirked, tossing the cross aside, " The One and Only, Amane Misa her self."

"Amane-san? How did you get it? And what importance does this have?"

"Whoa, hey. Try to be patient Near. You'll never solve any puzzles that way. I got it from her when I gave her a lift From new York the Night of the Incident. She gave me this cross in return for the Ride and a Cross that I gave her. The cross is of impotents because one, it tells us that Amane was in New York that night and Two, it means that she has my cross. A special Cross. It was made just for her. It doesn't have camera's, Recorders, microphones or anything like that. No. It simple has a little red light. So tiny she wouldn't be able to see it unless she was looking for it."

"And the light does what? Is it a tracker?"

"Heh, no. I like my prey to come to me. It would be to boring if I knew where she was twenty-four seven. Anyway, the light is like a trigger, if ya know what I mean."

Near nodded. He understood completely. " You know what it can do, Mellow, right?"

"Yeah, that is why I am hoping that I don't have to use it. It is there for safety reasons. Just in case, you know."

Near placed his chin on the back of his hands, thinking. "Now that I know Amane was indeed in New York at that time…it is a good step. For a while now I have suspected those two…it was all just to strange for L to Suspect them with out just cause. And if indeed Amane was in New York that is a strike against her. But with this…then I would still need something to help with Yagami. Yet, his record is so clean…to damn clean."

"Heh, what am I, a ghost? Yo' Near, you have Mellow, you know. You ain't gonna figure shit out with out me."

Near looked up to Mellow, slightly confused, "What do you mean? We do not work together."

"T'ch dumb ass, don't you see it coming? Amane and Yagami are tying the note, right? From the out side, it looks innocent, but from the inside, to me it looks like those damn fans are right. It looks like a cover up for something. Something Big. I think hell is going to break loose soon, Near. That is why I called you here. I think it is time we teamed up. We are going to need each other with this one for now on."

Near looked slightly shocked before nodding, " I believe you are right about this one. And I also believe that we need each other for this one. Mellow…I accept your offer."

"Good…"

"…"

"…"

"Awe! How cute! It is like a little Yaoi moment!" Shu spewed, holding her hand's together, only to receive snickers from some and Glares from Mellow and Near.

-Tokyo, Japan. April 15, 2007. 5:23:54 P.M.-

All sat relaxed in there seats, sipping Champaign and eating foods and cakes. For a fake wedding, it had been convincing for all who came. Raito and

Misa danced dully in their Yukata and Kimono, all ready tired of this day. There bodies ached from the many cloth changing that they had to endure. When the song ended the retreated to their table and both let out a deep, annoyed sigh. Raito was angered because of having to go through all of this, Misa was happy yet sad that in six months, everything was going to change. Ryuk sat on the floor behind their table, eating a plate of apples in secret. He watched the newly weds and chuckled, " Don't you two just wish you had settled for the simple wedding now? I warned you!"

† Chapter Six.:. Learning is good and it can be very fun. But parting is sad, and can be very hard.

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Six-Gun's and Portals †

(A/N: excuse my many mistakes. I'm typing non stop with out break. I'm so into it. Please Review. Thank You. ))


	6. Guns And Portals

† I do not own Death Note †

DEATH NOTE- An Ending Glance-Chapter Six-Guns and Portals

-Tokyo, Japan. July 25, 2007. 8:15:18 P.M.-

Misa was dulled out. Lately she suspected Raito for doing something behind her back. She didn't like the idea that he couldn't trust he with what it was. Or maybe he was cheating on her. She couldn't take it much longer. It was eight fifteen , Raito was usually home around nine ten. He had told her to be in the kitchen whenever he got home to know that she was not off somewhere doing something stupid at night. So she had always been in the kitchen when he came home.

Misa sighed and stood up. That was it. She was going to go to his office and find out. She walked up the stairs and began down the hall way. She made her way down past their room and stopped. She looked at the door in front of her and shook her head. Raito had told Misa not to go into his office and she never did go in. She was how other men wanted their wives, loyal and at their whim. But she wanted to know, bad. She gulped and grasped the door knob tightly, her hand shaking. She knew that she was over reacting, but she was afraid that Raito might find out. With a final thought, she turned the knob and swung the door open.

The light was off, and the blinds were closed. The room was completely dark. Her eyes struggled to gather light from the hall as she walked in. Misa stumbled when she tripped over the trash can. She yelped some and took a deep breath before kneeling down and gathering the trash and can. Her eyes were beginning to adjust. When she set the can back up, she walked carefully over to Raito's desk and sat down on the computer chair. With her toe, she pressed the round button on the tower and it turned on. She waited a while. When the computer was on, she sighed again.

Although most thought Misa to be stupid , not so bright, she wasn't. She was actually very smart. What most don't realize, most don't want to realize, and Misa did not mind it. She knew her self to be smart, and as some would say, handy with a computer. She had looked through all of Raito's files to find nothing but what was expected to be there. She would have to go into his E-MAIL then. If that was what it took to make her feel better. She clicked on the Interwire and clicked the little Mail envelope. She needed a ID and Password.

Misa grunted and typed in an address into the URL box. One the page was a little black box and that was all. She clicked the box and typed in a few words: YAHOO E-MAIL TOWER.

The computer beeped before the screen turned black . A large number of links in green flooded the screen, making the entire room a strange acid color. She smirked and scrolled down. She read fast. There were over one hundred million links, one for every E-MAIL address. Around mid way she stopped, noticing that the scroll grew bigger every second. She saw it, his address and account. Yagami, Raito : chuckled at the address. She clicked it and frowned at once. A fire wall.

She groaned and pulled open another window. She typed in another address and another window popped up. On this page was a white box on a pink background. Misa typed in her name and a chirpy voice was heard, "Hullo Misa-Hime. How can I help you tonight?" The page exploded in color, pink and baby blues everywhere.

She smiled and typed in : Hullo Yukiko. I need to get past a fire wall on Yahoo's E-MAIL tower. Can you help me?

"Ha, up to no good again, Misa-Hime? Anyway. I'm transferring you the codes and a program that will allow you the transcripts of who you are trying to find. The code should get you passed anything. It can not be beaten. Is this good enough?"

"That's more then enough." she nodded and typed in: Much obliged. This is more then enough. Love you lots.

"Ha, good luck and have fun, Misa-Hime…it is coming in a flood form."

Misa had only a second to sigh before her screen black out. Soon, green text began to show, slowly, ' Linked straight to server, Hime. I did the work, just do as you would for a level eighteen…' That was all that appeared on the screen for a moment. Misa waited, her fingers twitching, readying to type. A level eighteen would take a while. A long while. She looked at the clock on the wall, eight twenty four. It seemed like time was moving quickly, but it was not. She glanced back at the screen to find it cleared off with a new message. It was time. She began.

Welcome to Dead Rabbit rerouting

Authorized Users Only.

New users MUST notify Sys/Ops.

Login:

A new window popped up. Long and narrow. The label read: EDITV1 sshook18. Misa began to type in the codes. Most started with an F herf: fmul fdib fxc, the whole lot. After each herf a semi input was placed, usually ecd exi tags. After every rcr CL herf, a joint would be placed for each level, example: rcr CL fgh:7t&3. The last number representing what level she was on. Each line represented what part, number, and kind of program she was using . After doing this for all eighteen levels, another window popped up. This one requested a password. All she needed to do was type it in near the bottom of all the documents and request. Yukio had sent her the password. And what a common password it was; KING.

The third and last window popped up. Maintenance. Basically, this was were you typed in the final codes , passwords and run a anti-tracking program.

Misa did what she was supposed to do and waited, she glanced at the clock, eight forty. She was glad the hard work was over. A larger window popped up and read simply, Welcome To Yahoo Server Towers.

This made Misa smile. She began to click random towers, searching for the main terminal for Tokyo. It took awhile, she had clicked some towers that she could not understand the language. This made Misa wish she was fluent in English, Spanish, German and Russian. Once she found the Japanese Tower, she found the Tokyo terminal easily .It was like a game of Tetris to her. Whatever tower she didn't need, she let fall down to where ever it wanted. She only controlled the pieces she needed. She clicked the terminal.

A red light flashed onto the screen and a small box on the lower left of the screen appeared, flashing a few words: Tracking Commenced. Misa sighed. What a troublesome thing. She clicked the box out and continued a little quicker. There were so many registered e-mails that it took a while before she realized that it was listed in alphabetical order. It made it easier to find his address. There were over one hundred and three Yagami licensed names in Japan. Misa found Sayu and their mother as well. She chuckled before just clicking Light's name. Immediately, his e-mail list popped up. The names were few. He hardly got any mail. There were few from his father and from his friends he kept in touch with. There were a few female names but all that was really eye catching was the original codes to one of the e-mails. It was very large. It seemed to have gone through eight servers before reaching Raito. How strange. She opened it.

And this was all the screen said. How senile. She was worried over nothing. Just a jumble of codes and small messages. How stupid I was! She thought dully as she clicked her screen off, leaving the tower on. It didn't really matter, it wasn't her computer anyway. But then again, Raito could come in and notice his computer was on, and she hadn't clicked out the windows that she had been looking in. He would know it was her. Misa turned the screen on and began to click out the many many windows. After a while she still had many windows to back out of and Raito would be home soon. She sighed and smacked her head, of course she would forget. She pressed down on the Alt. Button and tapped F4 at once every program she had started up had closed in a matter of seconds. She ran the mouse down to the START button and clicked SHUT DOWN. She waited a little while it loaded and began to save all his settings. The screen blacked out and she heard the click that let her know the computer was off. She turned the screen off and stood up, turning around. She walked through the dark office and opened the door, her ears trying to trace any sound of his arrival. She had to make it to the kitchen before he walked in the door. She ran quickly and quietly down the halls. She swung around and down the stairs, being careful not to trip. She was about to run into the kitchen when she heard the door open and close. He was home. She hadn't heard his car pull up.

Misa began to Panic He would notice that she was not in the kitchen like he had told her to be every time he came home. She thought quickly and tip toed down the nearest hall . She crept into the bath room and closed the door quietly. She sighed quietly and turned the sink faucet on. She let the hot water run over her hands and began to rub the water into her skin of her arms, legs, neck and face. She then began to splash water into her hair, making it damp, making it feel like it was slightly blow dried. She turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel. As she cleaned up all the water that she had dropped on the floors, she heard and knock and jumped slightly.

"Misa. That is you in there, right?"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry I wasn't waiting for you. Misa went and did some community service at the hospital with the infants and one threw up on Misa so Misa took a shower." she stood and threw the towel in the hamper. It was a good thing that she had been wearing a nightgown all day. It looked more believable. Before she opened the door she grabbed a smaller towel and began to dry her hair. As she walked out she smiled dully to Raito who shook his head.

" Alright. I'm going to put my case away upstairs. Meanwhile…order something for your self to eat. I'm leaving Ryuk with you this time. Okay?"

"Awe, your going back to work, Light-kun? You never have time for your wife!" Misa pouted before smirking at the mere title of Wife. Raito rolled his eyes, all ready used to this kind of teasing and began to walk towards the stairs. Misa sighed. She was glad she had remembered to close the door. She looked at Ryuk who was merely smirking at her. " I'm not stupid."

"Well. You should act like it or no more extra apples at night."

"Awe…okay." Ryuk pouted. It was like kryptonite. Cheater.

Misa smirked and began to walk to the nearest phone. She felt like simple food. Pizza. With pineapples. She giggled lightly thinking of the food to come and dialed the nearest Pizza Delivery Service she knew. When she hung up she turned around to face Raito, she jumped slightly before sighing, "Oh! Light-kun! You shouldn't scare Misa like that!"

"Sorry." He said dully and leaned back against the counter. He sighed. He was obviously tired, yet he was still going to go back to work. Misa didn't like it. She frowned and leaned next to him ,"Light-kun shouldn't go back to work to night. He will die of exhaustion!"

"It is okay Misa. I have felt worse. It is just the heat." He ran a hand through his hair. "And the rumors have begun. Our lime light is in it's prime. Have you heard? They are now saying that we are a forced couple again. Only because we don't show affection to each other." he laughed, "How stupid."

"Well it is true. We don't really act like we're married. "Misa once again did her fake pout, " Light-kun never Kisses Misa! Not since his first kiss. That isn't very husbandly! Besides, Misa wants to be kissed. Even though this is fake!" She made a humph and crossed her arms. She was good at playing her own games, Raito just seemed to never care. He would always just shrug it off. As he did now. But he smiled, lightly, but still smiled.

"Well. That is true. But what does it matter? It is just press." he smirked. With a simple nod, he pushed him self from the counter and looked at Misa. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small white paper. He handed it to her and nodded, " I'm going to work." At that, he turned and walked towards the Door. Misa waited until she heard the door close before opening the paper.

"Misa. Don't plan anything big from now on at night. In fact, cancel your plans for tonight. After you eat go to this address. I think it is time you learned something to defend your self. Take Ryuk with you and be careful….Awe, Light-kun is concerned!"

"Or he just wants you to be prepared for two months from now. September."

"Oh, Ryuk. Don't remind Misa! Anyway…let us just wait and see what happens…where is my Pizza?"

"Where is my apple…I kept your secret!"

"Shush…you'll get it when Misa feels like it."

"So cruel."

"Shush…I think that was the door! Food!"

-10:35:09 P.M., Gunz Baze-

Misa yawned into her hand. She hadn't really slept much and the Pizza she had eaten had gotten her the Ides. The late hour and the food combined had made Misa very lazy, not to mention the stress from the whole computer incident.

She walked down the back streets of Tokyo, her boots echoing in the silence of the area. Her hair bounced lightly against her shoulders with each stride. The reaper Ryuk floated behind her, looking around at the darkness of the streets. It was strange to him because usually when he was Misa, they were somewhere flashy, Like the Harajuku Shopping District.

As Misa walked into the building called Gunz Baze it was obvious to them both what she was doing there, the range.

Misa walked up to the counter and knocked upon it, hoping for assistance. A tall buff, yet young and good looking man walked out from the back, a gat link chain around his neck. He qwerked brow at Misa before placing his large hands on top of the counter. He gave her a toothy grin and greeted her.

" Why, hello there, Ma'am. You lost or somthin'? This ain't the kinda place a doll like your self should be at, if ya know what I means."

It sounded to Misa like he had a Strange accent. Maybe Osakin? She coughed , smelling the gun powder spewing in the air, "Ack! Oh! Well…Misa-Chan came here because Light told Misa…he wanted for Misa to say….what was it…"

"Ahem, Guns And Barrels Ahem…"

"Oh! Right. Guns And Barrels! " Misa tilted her head, flashing a smile.

The gun men's cheek twitched before he lifted the counter to let her back, "He sent mea strange on, all right. Alright, whatevers. Lookie here, Missy, "

"Misa. "

"Whatevers. My name is Shoji Hajiki. You are here to learn how to use a number of Guns and Explosives, ya understand? Good. Now, I hope you are a fast learner, cause we's gots only three months until you do your little James Bond Trip to that Reaper World, you hear?" He winked.

Misa was stunned, he knew. But how, and why? How strange. "Wha…?"

" Heh heh! Don't ya worry. Yer husband Rato or whaevers promised me if I trained his little wife, he would let me join yer little war or whatevers, ya hear?"

"Uh…mm...well…okay...I guess….?"

"Good, now let's get started."

-Kurabi High School, Tokyo. October 10, 2007. 2:48:06 A.M.-

The air was nice. Not to cold, not to hot. The breeze made everything feel nice. There was hardly any sound, some engines from passing cars and a few barks and screeches, but that was all. Raito, Misa, Hajiki and Ryuk stood and floated by the north gate, looking where ever there eyes went.

Raito tapped his shoe and looked at his watch. He sighed and nodded, "All right. It is almost time. Ryuk. You are absolutely sure this is where your portal opens?"

Ryuk nodded and floated a little forward, turning to look at the three humans, " It should be…. Yes…"

Raito raised a brow, "You're not sure?"

"I might be…"

"Mtch. This better be it or we'll have to wait another year…and I am not patient."

"Another year?"

"Rato, why the hell we gotta wait another year?"

"Because. From what Ryuk says, the portal only opens once a year on the Tenth of October at Three A.M. The Devils hour, the shortest day.

The portal opens everyday, every hour for reapers, but only once to allow Humans to go into their world. It allows them to leave whenever…if they can that is. That is why we need to do this today."

"Okay, I see….I think…" Hajiki shrugged and gestured to Misa, "Come ere, will ya?"

Misa nodded, "Um…okay… if they can? Why didn't you tell Misa this before, Light-kun?" She walked over to Hajiki who pulled the large brown duffle bag over his shoulder and shoved it into her arms, almost making her fall. "Ah! What is this?"

"That's what yer gonna be takin' with yer skinny ass. It has a few days supply of Food, water, three grenades, two PCP bomb shells, a forty five which you should have at hand at all times, a case of shells, and one fog and mask. That should keep ya safe. If not…oops."

"That's nice! Misa is going to die because of this bag! Li-ght! I'm not so sure about this anymore!" Misa whined, lugging the bag over to Raito who merely shrugged.

"This can't be helped. You have to be useful somehow. Anyway… it is almost time…one minute." Raito checked his watch and looked to where Ryuk floated. The reaper turned back around and look at the ground. The clock struck Three and the school's clock tower rang. Almost at once, a green light broke from the floor and began to spew into the sky. All except Ryuk shielded there eyes. The reaper turned around and smirked, "Come one Misa. It's time to go and play in the reaper world. Ahahahaha!"

Misa whimpered as she squinted in the light. She looked to Hajiki who pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke. He shrugged and waved a hand to her. She frowned and turned to Raito who nodded and shoved her forward, "Go. Now Misa."

Misa almost fell from the weight of the bag and closed her eyes, begging to cry. She opened them and grabbed Ryuk's hand. He smirked and just jumped into the portal, jerking Misa in who let out a shriek.

† Chapter Seven.:. Tears, complaints and whining solve nothing if you are not given sympathy.

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Seven- The Reaper Kingdome†

(A/N: Oh My Gosh. Excuse My very overly late update. One, I had some problems, two I had a brain shut down. So this chapter is a little long but it should be Also, that E-MAIL address is not real. If it is I apologize to the owner for any pathetic people e-mailing it. ))


	7. The Reaper Kingdome

† I Do Not Own Death Note †

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Seven-The Reaper Kingdome.

-Kurabi High School, Tokyo. October 10, 2007. 3:02:05 A.M.-

The two males had stayed a few moments in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Hajiki, flicked the butt of the cigarette onto the floor, stepping it out with the tip of his steal toes boots. He glanced over to Raito with his thin brown eyes and coughed slightly from his throat. He stepped towards him and placed one of his large hands on his thin shoulder blade, "Ya know, that was kinda harsh. Didn't even say good bye to Missy. She could be dead by now and we wouldn't know. HA! What a laugh! Ya do know it's gonna be a long wait for that there woman. And I doubt she gonna get the job done, right?"

Raito nodded, turning around to face Hajiki, tossing his hand off of his shoulder, " I know. That is why I allowed Ryuk to go with her. Even if Misa were to fail, die or whatever the reason, Ryuk would continue the job to bring me my war."

"So I see, but what ya gonna do now that Missy is gone? How ya gonna explain this if she don' come back?" Hajiki stepped back, looking at where the green light had just been, it would be a shame if Misa were to never come back. She was such a good laugh. He watched as Raito ran his hand over his chin, thinking. So it would seem that the Genius had not thought that aspect over yet, one score Hajiki.

Raito had thought about it, though, he just could never come to a good conclusion to what he would say. At the moment, the story goes that Misa is visiting relatives in England and for an odd reason, no one questioned it. He thought it was because no one here really cared about the fact that Misa had a twin sister in England, or the fact that the English didn't care for Misa. He shrugged, and if something were to really happen to her, he could try and work out an arrangement with her twin to become the New Misa Amane. But, he thought, the real reason why people didn't care was because their marriage seemed to boring that the Japanese Hollywood was becoming bored of the Detective and model actress. Just as he had hoped. He raised his eyes from the floor to Hajiki and nodded, " I think I might have an idea, but I'll have to continue to think about it. Misa being gone right now is not a problem. Misa's twin, I think her name was Mio, has agreed to cover for us. It would seem that Misa did not wish to tell me that Mio was also a Death Note holder, but as it is known by us and her confirmation, she has yet to use it. She said she just liked the reapers company. I'll have to talk to her soon, though, just in case. Hajiki," He looked at the man and sighed, " For now, I will meet with you every so often, keep your schedule clear for every other Thursday night, okay?"

"Umm, sure. That's easy enough but I gotta ask ya, How we gonna know when Missy is commin' back?"

"I already explained that to Misa…but now that I think about it…I wonder if this will really work…" He sighed as he had forgotten. How could she contact him through the realms. Of course, Ryuk could come back and tell him. But then, he wanted to be there when she returned. He needed to set of the diversion to get her on a plane from Tokyo, to England, back to Tokyo within two days. Then, he had to make sure no one knew of her return. How frustrating he sighed and shook his head, " It doesn't matter yet…get home, don't be seen, keep a low profile. Okay? Good. See you next Thursday." He nodded and began to walk off, his hands in his pockets.

-The Reaper World. Region: Inculta Unus -

Misa landed hard upon her knees, the bag flying from her arms, letting her catch her self. She immediately stood up, yelping in pain. The sand had burnt the skin of her hands. She blew on them, the skin red and tingling. She moaned and began to look around, taking account of her surroundings. She was in a desert, well, that much was obvious. The wind was dry and there seemed to be no sun, yet it was as bright and as hot as the Sahara. She took a step forward only to jump back, screaming. Her foot was caught in what looked like a skull. She began to hop on one foot, trying to pry the bone from her shoes. Soon, the sand bellow her began to slip away as the ground where she stood began to cave in. She panicked. She took a dive towards a boulder and grabbed onto it. The skull hit the rock and shattered, to Misa's pleasure. She sighed and sat her self up. It was then that she noticed that Ryuku was not around. She was alone in the vast desert. At least she had her weapons. Or, she thought so.

Misa scanned the sand and screamed, her hands in her hair when she saw the bottom of the bag disappear into the steaming ground. She sobbed, her shoulders bouncing before she groaned again. Her legs were crossed underneath her self. At the moment, she was not happy that she had worn a skirt, the rock was blistering hot which was not good for her skin at all.

Time passed as she just sat there, occasionally tossing parts of the boulder into the sand to see it sink, never to feel day light again. Soon, she began to wonder if she would ever see earths day light again. Would she be like that stone and slip away slowly until the hot, molten sand ate her insides and wither away as she suffocated? She began to think about everything she had. She had money, fame and Raito. She had a great life and now, it would soon be over as she would dry out on the boulder. She mused.

"I think you dropped this."

Misa jumped, screaming before a large hand came over her mouth. She yelped once before she noticed the hand belonged to a reaper. She looked up to it's owner in fear to see that it was not Ryuku. He held in his other hand the duffle bag. He tossed it onto the boulder and lifted his large finger to his mouth. "Shh…If any one else hears you, you will be killed."

Misa nodded, determined to just get him away from her. When he released her, she sucked in a huge amount of air and began to pant. She glared up at the reaper, dragging the bag closer to her and said, " You could…huhh...huhh. Have Killed Misa!"

"Hehehe! I wouldn't do that. I'm not like most of the other reapers here in Inculta Unus, besides, you're to pretty to kill. Oh, and by the way, all of those explosives and weapons wont work here. The gun powder evaporated as soon as it hit the sand…sorry…."

"Wh-what! No no no no!" Misa exclaimed as she zipped open the bag and pulled out a pistol She pulled the safety back and cocked it. She aimed at the sand and fired. Click. She fired again. Click. The empty clicked echoed in Misa's ears. How horrible. She held back and irritated scream and grabbed the bag and through it in the sand. She panted as it sunk away and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She turned to look at the reaper and growled, " And you are who, by the way?"

The reaper chuckled, finding Misa's actions very funny. He relaxed his large broad shoulders and introduced him self, " I am The Reaper Leal and who are you and what are you doing in this world, human?"

Misa blinked, " Misa is….Amane Misa. Model Actress from Earth…Misa is here on a mission that does not concern you….where is Ryuku?"

"Mission? Is Ryuku your reaper, Death Note holder?"

"Yes. Ryuku brought Misa but Misa lost Ryuku when she landed…how is that possible?"

"I guess I could tell you. You did ask nicely! Any way, You lost him because Reapers and Humans enter at a different point. Humans come to Inculta Unus while Reapers are sent straight to Their majesties in Regius Templum. Understand?"

"NO. Misa is not that smart! What is Inculta Unus and Regius Templum!" Misa asked, angered.

"Calm down, shush!" Leal sighed, waving his large hands. "If anyone hears you, they will kill you!"

"Okay. But you need to answer Misa."

"Okay okay. Geese, How does Ryuku put up with you? Anyway, to answer your questions, Inculta Unus means Desert one. Desert one is where we are at. It is also formally named Derelinquo Inculta , or Abandoned Desert. This is the area you usually see in the Manga."

"The what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, this place is a vast desert. The sand will eat anything that is not from this world, including you. This place is like the play ground for us Reapers, and most of us live here. Now, Regius Templum is translated to Royal Temple. This is where Their majesties live. The reapers who return from earth go straight there to report in. So, Ryuku should be there."

"Oh…Misa see's…." Misa nodded. She was still slightly confused, but she didn't have the energy to take in anymore information. She was hot and hungry. She began to pout and flashed her best droopy eyes, " Leal-sama. Will you take Misa-chan to Ryuku?"

Leal looked at her and sighed. He was not stupid as well. But, he did have nothing better to do. He nodded and picked Misa up. He placed her on his back and began to walk towards what seemed like nowhere.

-Regius Templum. Two Reaper Days Later (one human day )-

Ryuku sighed ad he sat in a dark cell, one he could not phase out of. The cell was damp in any other occasion, it would be relief from the Inculta Unus. But, the cell was so small, it made the air humid, and not cool. He wanted to stretch out his limbs and wings ached as he sat down, not really able to move anywhere but where he sat. He then let out another sigh.

He was in the cell because the Reaper queen found him for treason. She said that she had seen him and his human toy come into the world. Of course it was true. Ryuku had forgotten that The Queen was able to see all who come into the reaper world and where they went. Because of this, Ryuku did not even know where Misa was, or weather she had survived this long.

He was beginning to get dizzy. He had not eaten in the whole two days that he had returned. Those trialed for treason were not to be fed until after there hearing. It could be a revival dinner or a last dinner.

He turned his head towards the bars when he heard the clinking of metal. He saw a terror guard begin to open his cell door. He supposed it was time for the hearing. The Terror guard grunted and Ryuku walked out of the cell with struggle. Ryuku walked along side the Terror guard. He was distinguished as a Terror guard because of the armor he wore and the way he looked. He looked the size of a human man, and wore black spiked armor. He would be mistaken for a human if it weren't for the fact that he had no body. Inside the armor was just black fog.

The two stopped at large white doors, guarded by what Ryuku recognized as tetra knights. The only difference between The Terror and The Tetra was that one wore white armor and was less likely to turn around and chop your head off then the other. The knights opened the door to let Ryuku and the guard in.

Almost at once Ryuku's ears where met by loud cheers and aspirating noises. Of course he had forgotten. It had to have been over fifteen Reaper years since the last trial. That would mean almost every high classed reaper would be in the columns. Every other reaper that could not afford the death toll to enter the trial would be watching from there glasses. He walked in with his head held high. He was not ashamed, nor afraid. He knew that the Queen was reasonable. He only prayed that The King was not also being a judge, if it were so, he would not hear for any of what he was doing in the Reaper World with a human.

The dome was large and white with a teal tinted glass rough. The floor was pearl and shiny, almost making the room blinding. The hearing area was circular with column where reapers could sit and watch . The seats were filled, not one empty space in front of him, floating above the crowed in front of him was the golden alter of consilium. He twitched slightly, sitting in one of the throne chairs was none other then the reaper king. He did not look like the other reapers. He look almost human, he could be confused for a greenish tinted elf. He had shoulder silver hair and a trimmed silver goatee. His eyes were cold, but all knew they were wise, King Prudentia. Sitting next to him was the prince, he looked like the queen, young with very long silver hair that went to his lower. He, like his father, wore royal white robes; Prince Altanero and sitting atop the alter was the queen the Queen. The Queen who is praised above all other Reapers, even more so of the King. She was beautiful, smart and yet so cruel. She had thin eyes, color of deep crystal blue, her hair was longer then most would even imagine, color of silver as well. Her form was that of a vixen. She would be every humans want if she were not that grin tint; Queen Lujuria.

The King nodded to his Queen and she gave a childish smirk. She stood and walked down the small aisle until she ran out of path, her hair dragging after her. She was now surrounded by nothing but air .She coughed and all went quiet. The only sound made was that of the bustle of every reaper in the dome begin to bow. She through both of her arms out and began.

" Now! We gather in the Dome of Eden, a place that has not been seen by reaper eyes for fifteen years! We gather her to run the hearing trial of The reaper Ryuku Ringo for Treason against The Reapers world!" at these worlds, the reapers rose and began to cheer. She hushed them by placing a thin finger to her lips. "Now, my dear reapers. Ryuku brought a human to our world and refuses to tell his Majesties why! All know that to refuses the Royal family is a penalty of High treason. But…my beloved Ryuku ," She said in a cooing baby voice, pouting slightly. He face then turned to scorn and she began to shout her voice much deeper and very much scary " He refused us. He refused me!"

The others reapers began to yell curses and one even through an apple core at him. The queen glared and through her hand out, pointing to the one through the core, " Get that beast out of my Temple!"

At once a two Terror Guards came forth and jumped into the crowed. They grasped onto the arms of the accused Reaper and began to drag him out. All eyes where on them. The reaper yelled and fought back. The guards brought her forward and showed the Queen a marking on her hand. A cross with an X placed in the middle, the tattoo represented the Renegade group of Reapers that had a strong hate for the Royal family; The guild. She squirmed and growled, " You can not do this to me! You shall pay!"

The queen had a deadly look upon her face as she stared down at the reaper. Her face then turned soft as she looked to the Columns, " My beloved reapers! It would seem that we are in luck. Not only Is Ryuku being trialed, we shall have a public execution in a moment. That should teach those nasty Guild Folk."

"No! You can not do this to me! The guild will never let you!"

Ryuku sighed, he was getting bored. The sigh was not unnoticed by the Queen. Her eye twitched slightly before she turned around to face the king and Prince. The king had his fingers together, he looked tired. He tilted his head to his son. Altanero Smirked and stood. He walked towards his mother, his robes following behind him. He stood next to her and smiled. They could be twins to human eyes, if only the queen was not so chesty. Lujuria nodded and kissed his forehead. The prince looked down at the Female reaper, a sinister look in his eyes. A grin began to creep up his face, his eyes getting shallow.

" Oh? We shall see about that!" He nodded towards the guards who began to drag her off. She screamed and fought back. Unfortunately for her, the touch of a Guard or knight would drain your powers at once. Her face twisted. " No! I refuse to be at the mercy of pathetic weak teenager!"

There were gasp and every reaper went quite. Ryuku looked to the Prince and took a step back. His expression was terrifying. His eyes were almost slits, his teeth clenched. "What? What did you say?"

She smirked, " You heard me preteen! I think your pathetic! Actin' all high and mighty! We all know a reaper like you could never really have any true power. To pampered. To girly! To HUMAN." She chuckled, knowing that was a great insult to any reaper . "Oh, but that's not it! Oh no. I also think that your King is getting' old. He isn't thinking straight, oh no, he's coo coo! But no, he isn't the bad part, not at all. The worst of all of you is Your queen. " She grinned. " Lujuria. How could you betray us for that old man? Not only that.." She paused and pushed the guard off of her with a white light. All gasped again and where quiet. She took a step forward, with that step, the reapers big buff build began to be swallowed into her skin. Her big bulky, spiky legs folded into thin, fit womanly legs. Her buff torso thinned out into a bottle like figure. She placed her small hands on her waist. " You look ugly in that color skin, sister."

† Chapter Eight.:. Crying wont help anything. Only stubborn quarrel and aggressive option get you what you want.

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Eight-Trial and Error †

(A/N: So. Yeah. This chapter gave me a lot of problems. Writers block and all. Then I lost will to continue the story, but I am. Now that I know what to type for the next few chapters, it should be coming a little faster. A little.))


	8. Trial and Error

† I Do Not Own Death Note †

DEATH NOTE- An Ending Glance- Chapter Eight- Trial and Error.

The dome was completely silent. Every reaper present was lost in awe as they gazed upon The Guild member. The past moment's had been startling, to say the least. Ryuku took a step back, only to feel a Terror Guard place it's none existent hand's upon his bound arms. He looked up to the alter, half expecting the Prince on his bottom in shock and the queen steaming, crying even. They were not.

Lujuria had a look on her face, one that was frightening; it was stern, her eyes glaring down at what would seem to be her reflection tinted magenta. She did not seem angry, nor surprised. She seemed rather contempt and knowing, her arm's crossed loosely across her chest, tossing her hair from her face. Altanero was not crying, nor on his behind. He stood with complete alertness for a moment before turning to his mother in question.

" Mother, what mischief is this? How does that wench claim your face?"

" Silence, my child. Your questions shall be answered when I see fit." Lujuria said before stepping off of the aisle, falling down to the pearl floor. As she landed, her long silver hair entangled with the long white silks of her robes. " My people, do not be deceived by your own stupidity, for no mischief is at play this day. No, not at all. For that who seems to claim my face is no thief. That face is hers and yet mine, for we share it. As sister's and as enemies. Isn't that correct, Acedia?"

Acedia smirked, nodding her head. " That is so, traitorous bitch. You ran from us all, while we struggled against the Prudentia's wrath! You gained comfort in your wealth as a queen while I was left to protect and save out family, our people!" She glared slightly before regaining composure and sighing, " Well, I have interrupted what is the only trial for years. How silly of me."

"What are you saying, Acedia?"

" What am I saying? It is this. Prudentia," She took a step forward, ignoring the knight's and guards restraint. " I offer no sympathy to your name and blood, nor do I offer apology. But I have a request. A simple one. Continue this trial, for it strikes my interest, and after it, you may do as you wish to me, for I care not. What say you?"

All eyes, including the queen, prince and Ryuku looked up towards Prudentia, who sat there lazily, with his head resting against his fist. He shifted as he sat up, placing both hands onto the arm rest of his throne. His wise eyes gazed down at his queens twin and spoke in a calm and steady voice, a voice rarely heard by any reaper out side of the temple. "Acedia. It has been many years since our last encounter, one in which you brought a poisoned dagger to my chest. That incident has drained me of my youthful looks and strength, rendering me as you say, an old man." He smiled slightly. " But even so, I take your request with out spite, for you have taken the time to tell me that you offer no sympathy nor apology for how you act and acted. I also take in mind your offer, your life for this trial. It is a dear cost to watch one trial, even if it has been a long while since the last one. Knowing you, I would say you have something up your sleeves, it is not like your people to give in so easily after years of fighting to live. I also take into consideration that you are indeed my wife's twin, and thus, I shall leave the decision about your well being in her care. I am ready to accept any answer Lujuria may make, even if she takes pity on you for being her sister and lets you live without punishment. I hold my trust to you, Lujuria." He nodded.

Whispers began to break out as the queen looked away from the king and to Acedia. She thought about it, taking several moments to comprehend what was going on and what would go on if she made the wrong decision. She looked to her son who merely gave an unsupportive look, one that she would punish at a later time. Her gaze fluttered about the faces of the reapers, hearing their whispers and thoughts, some she would not forget, nor ignore. She could feel that there were other Guild members in her presence, some being of normal reaper decent and others being of her own kind.

The queen has an ability, one praised and feared by many. She could hear the thought of the reaper's, all of them, but she could not hear the thoughts of her own kind, the Cellstrial Reapers. These were somewhat considered to be half-breeds, for they where pat reaper and Ahura Mazda, under Zarathustra. Not only could she hear them, as it was said before, she could see them all, including her own kind. Abilities that is known to this day has not been inherited by Altanero. Altanero, as it would seem, did not inherit any superior ability from either parent, and for this, many of the reapers believed him to be a forever child.

Lujuria had made up her mind. She turned around and waved her hand mannerly, "My decision is this. Acedia, I shall accept your offer. After the trial, you shall be placed in a cell and I shall assign a trial date for you. Reason being, I feel that after this trial, more excitement will make me weary." She turned back around and pointed to the Guard and Knight by Acedia, " But, during this trial, you shall be held by them and shall not struggle, is this understood?"

"Oh, most certainly, Lujuria." Acedia smiled coolly ,allowing the two grasp her arms.

"Finally." Ryuku sighed under his breath. He was beginning to get bored, and he feared nothing could possibly out match that display. He coughed in his throat as he found the queen smirking at him. She tilted her head and spoke in a mockingly motherish voice, " My sweet Ryuku, do I bore you? I pray not, but if I do, maybe this shall be more interesting to you." She looked from him back to the crowed, her arms out once again, " My people! This day shall be even more exciting, for we shall host something we have not had in our presence for over a century! This something, or rather, someone was brought to out world by the reaper at trial, Ryuku Ringo. In our presence, we shall have a Human! Bring her in!"

Ryuku gulped as he looked towards the large white doors that began to open. The doors had not opened more then a few inches when a voice echoed throughout the dome, one in which Ryuku instantly recognized as Misa's. " Let go of me! Let Misa go! I mean it, Let me go or else!"

" Misa, calm down. You'll only make it worse." the voice of a reaper not known to Ryuku said, trying to silence Misa. It only seemed to make her get louder.

" Oh, you shut up, you bastard! You traitor, you liar! You lied to Misa! You stupid mo…ther..." Misa stopped short on her insult when she saw the inside of the dome. Her eyes were wide, her jaw dropped, as she saw the reapers filling the columns. The Reaper Leal was holding Misa by her arms, one in each hand. Her feet were dangling inches from the pearl floor, bound by leather looking cloth. He placed Misa down as he passed Acedia, who was watching in silence. He bowed in respect to the royal family and nudged the awed Misa forward. She stumbled forward, her ankles also bound by the leather cloth, and glared back at him. She looked around again at the reapers, already trying to take a summarized count of them for Raito, before spotting Ryuku. She squealed slightly in joy before starting for him, " Ryuku-kun!

She had not gotten far when Altanero jumped in front of her, stopping her where she stood. Misa gasped, looking up at him, her hands in front of her chest. The look on his face made her mad, it was one of pure smugness. She puffed up her cheeks and snorted. " Who the hell are you supposed to be? You don't look like a reaper to me! "

" Such a tongue for a pathetic human who is facing her death dealer. I am Prince Altanero, prince of the reaper kingdom." He smirked proudly before pointing to his mother, " She is Lujuria, the Queen, and sitting upon the throne above is the King, Prudentia. Now that you are properly introduced to the royal family, I am certain you shall take a kinder tone to me."

Misa yawned, rolling her eyes. She did not care about who they were, and she did not consider changing her tone. "Uh-huh. Fascinating. Anyway, why did that bastard Leal bring Misa-Chan here? And why is Ryuku here as well?"

Ryuku glanced at Misa, smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. The other reapers began their whispers, trying hard to discus quietly about their thoughts and suspicions. Altenero looked around at the reapers, slight annoyance in his pupils. With a swish of his hand, the reapers quickly and slightly mockingly silenced. He grinned to him self, proud of his own 'progress', "Heh, good. So," he said, turning back to face Misa, "You know this buffoon, Ryuku? Ha! No wonder you're so rude."

Misa looked up to the right corner of her eyes, acting as though she had not been paying attention. As he had continued to speak about how Ryuku and her would be executed the next day together, she took the chance to plan her actions. Her eyes glanced to Ryuku, to whom she winked before looking to the queen, examining her. She was pretty for a reaper, it made no sense to Misa but she was not their to judge, she had a job to do.

Having been deep in thought about her plans, awaiting Ryuku. As some timed passed, Misa began to worry. She was afraid that Ryuku had forgotten the what to do if this was to happen. With slight desperation in her eyes, she looked at Ryuku only to regret doing so. The Prince looked from Misa to Ryuku before grabbing the model by her face and speaking in a slightly tight tone, "What are you doing? Do you have something under that sleeve of yours? Well," he grinned, "whatever it is, it isn't going to work. No, not at all!" he mocked at Misa's glare, "A triple execution, imagine that! Who would have thought that this decades event would be marvelous! What say you, mother dear?"

Lujuria had had her arms crossed. As she heard her sons voice, she cocked her head, pushing her hair back from her face. Her eyes dimmed slightly as a slow smile crept to her face, " Well, my dear son…I'm sorry to say that because of your recent unsupportive attitude of my inquiry, I think I shall punish the reaper world for a while!" The expression on Altanero's face was all that Lujuria needed, that and the many scoffs and boo's from the reapers who had thought such cruel thoughts about her. " The trial is over. Ryuku, Acedia and this human shall be placed in cells four two human weeks. After that, we shall have a long awaited public execution! With the kings permission, of course…."

All eyes, reaper or not , were now focused on the king who leaned forward in his throne before speaking, " Lujuria, two weeks from now I shall be taking my annual rest in Templum Cubitus. But…I suppose I can miss one event, after all, there shall be many that I will see in the future, surely.", Prudentia gave a small smile before he stood and took his bow, " That is all for this event, you all shall leave within five minutes or be escorted to Diabolus Inculta. Good day." he stood straight and began his slow walk to the far end of the stretch.

The reapers all began to walk or fly out of the dome, not hesitating,. As they left, they talked about the event, their heads buzzing with excitement. As the last few reapers left, they left the queen, the prince, Acedia held by a guard and knight, Misa held by Leal and Ryuku, yawning as he pushed the knight and guard off of him. He walked coolly to the queen and bowed, " Lujuria, that took to long. Can we get this over with?"

Lujuria smiled and nodded, "Alright, but there are still few reapers here. The guards and knights shall escort you all to the cell's and there we shall speak in private." she turned to Misa, " You're a pretty good actress, human."

Misa smiled as she patted Leal's arm, "Yup, but Leal-Sama made it possible!"

Acedia looked around, "We should hurry before ewe say to much here." she looked at Altanero, "Nice to see you again kid, by the way. Let's go."

Altanero gave a grin before he 'ordered' the guards and knights to take them away. Misa smiled quickly before kicking and struggling against Leal, inwardly cheering her self on. It had been easier than she had thought and she was happy that they had not forgotten the plan like she had thought. Now, all they had to do was wait for the king to leave which would be in three days. Misa wondered if they could complete everything before the king returned. She sighed as she was placed in a cell with Acedia and Ryuku. It was cold, damp and gloomy, Misa wined, "If I'm going to stay here, can't I have a _nice_ cell?"

† Chapter Nine.::. Deception gets you what you want, but honesty makes you rich.

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Nine-Escape and Return †

(A/N: I'm sorry this one took so long. I had trouble with it because I've been very busy and honestly, I forgot what I was doing. It wasn't until I reread all of the chapters again that I remembered the plans I had for this story. Next chapter should come sooner, I'm on vacation!))


	9. Escape and Return

† I Do Not Own Death Note †

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Nine-Escape and Return

- October 13, 2007. Gunz Baze -

It had been three human days since Misa and Ryuku had left for the reaper world. Every moment, Raito had had his cell phone on, waiting for anything to come through not evening knowing if anything _would _come through. His steady hand ran through his hair as he sat on a wooden stool in the back room of the Gunz Baze. He could hear the slight mummer of voices recognizing one as Hajiki's own. As he waited for Hajiki to finish up and close for the day, he began to think negative thoughts; thoughts that could put everything at stake.

He closed his eyes and sigh. Recently, he had not been meeting up with the detective squad or his father, taking time off from work. His reason was that he couldn't concentrate not knowing how Misa was doing. That statement was not a complete lie for every moment of the day, deep in the back of his supposedly un-caring head he could not contemplate the situation that he had just thrown his wife, Amane, Misa, into. It nagged him that he had no way of know what was going on in the reaper world, and it nagged him that Hajiki watched every moment of Raito's awry attitude. Her glared at the crooked smile of his comrade, knowing that behind it he was laughing, saying, 'I told you so, you actually miss the kid.', how annoying.

Raito was blasted out of his mind-sake when Hajiki pushed open the back room's door, waving away the last of his customers, "A'ight then, until another day!" he looked at Raito while closing the door behind him, "Heh, what are ya doin' sittin' there just broodin' away like that. T'ch, why don' we get this lil' meetin' over with?"

Raito looked up from the phone in his hands and to the tall Osakin man before him. With a sigh and shrug of his shoulders, he began, "Although it has only been three days, I'm beginning to worry. It may sound crude, but I think we might need to make contact with Misa's sister. …I think we may have to consider Misa lost in action if she does not come back or make contact within the next three days."

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold yer horses, Ri-to!" Hajiki exclaimed, holding his hands up in front of him self, "I think ya beginin' to loose yer head over this to damn quickly. Now, I know yer worried about Missy and ya're impatient about that damn war, but golly, don't ya think ya should give Missy at least a little more time before considering her dead? I mean, she ain't all that of a lost cause. Sheesh!" he smiled before pulling another stool to him. He stepped over the back of it, sitting down with his hands on his knee's in a slightly childish manor, "What do ya think?"

Raito looked at him with a lax expression before closing his eyes and sitting up right. He knew that Hajiki was right, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Raito placed his phone on the shelf behind him before with an agitated glint in his eyes, he stood and looked to his left at nothing, his eyes focusing in on the inside of his mind, "I understand but I believe that I should still begin and remain in contact with Misa-..what?" Raito looked at Hajiki in question having heard him say something.

Hajiki gave a strange look, arching his brows, "Eh? I didn' say anethin' man…but…"he said in a low whisper, "I did hear it too….shh, maybe we'll hear it again, ey?"

Raito nodded and both he and Hajiki stood still in silence awaiting the sound to interrupts once more. It sounded again, both men looking around, trying to pin point the soft mutter of noise coming from somewhere in the room. With his index finger in the air, signaling for Hajiki to stay extremely quiet as he closed his eyes, allowing his ears to lead him to the sound that began to grow closer with every step. As Raito did this, Hajiki scanned with his eyes in the general direction that Raito was walking towards. As he scanned, his eyes narrowed upon what flashed upon the shelf, with a gasp and void to Raito's silence wishes, he bellowed, "Oi! Ri-to! It's yer damn phone!"

"Shut up!" Raito said sharply, turning around before giving Hajiki a questioning look as he pointed to the shelf behind him. Raito turned around and looked at his vibrating phone upon the shelf. The screen was black with white lines running through it. Cautiously, he reached for the phone and picked it up; as he did, the sound began to come clearer. He brought it close enough for Hajiki and him self to listen to it, "Can you make it out?"

Hajiki shook his head, "I ain't hear nothing but junk…try opening it."

Raito nodded and slid the front cover only to be greeted by a loud static sound. He dropped the phone and backed up, Hajiki placing his hands on his ears. Both pairs of eyes narrowed in on the phone as they heard more clearly the distressful voice echoing out of it. A sick and hot feeling erupted inside of Raito's stomach as he swallowed, speaking in a dry voice, "I…think it's time that I spoke with…Misa's sister…"

-The Reaper World; Regius Teplum, Dungeon Area.-

Misa sat with her chin in her hands, elbows on her knees, feet pigeon toed on the ground. Her bangs ran over her eyes as they held a steady stare at the cell bars. It felt like it had been forever and Misa had gotten tired of sleeping. The Queen and her son had promised to come back in a few days because the king would get suspicious. Her eyes glanced to her right where Ryuku floated up-side down, cleaning his wings. To her right, the beautiful Cellestrial Reaper Acedia, the Queen's own twin sister.

Misa blew up at her bangs, releasing the stale air in her lungs as a large sigh. She looked up and began to moan, "Oh! How much longer is this going to take! I don't think I can take much more of this waiting! Raito-kun will be worried if we don't get back soon!" she released her chin and sprawled backwards onto the wall, "Misa is tired of this!"

"Heh, silly human child, you make me laugh." Acedia said as she flipped some of her own hair away from her eyes, "My sister comes now with her pathetic son, so hold your pathetic needs."

"Really!" Misa spewed, her spiff pouring back into her. She looked out towards the hall through the bars and then to Ryuku, "Is she telling the truth?"

Ryuku looked from Misa to Acedia who held a slight calm but smug look towards the reaper, "Hmm…"he then looked to the gates and nodded, "Yup. Here they come."

Misa looked toward the bars but saw nothing nor heard anything. She bit her lip before she gasped at the sudden appearance of the green woman and the white robbed clad prince. "Gah!" she screamed as they walked into the cell. Altenero placed a finger to his lips before shaking his head and laughing, "Easily scared, small human?"

The Queen sat next to her twin, the Prince sitting under Ryuku who stayed put. Misa puffed out her cheeks in protest but turned to the queen and began to talk rapidly, "Okay, Misa knows that all this waiting is for the sake of secrecy and that we must wait for the king to sleep and stuff but don't you think we are waiting to long? After all, Raito-kun will begin to worry about me and Ryuku and I'm sure that he is impatient about his war. Oh, and I was wondering how we were going to pull this off and how I could get a message to Raito to let him know that I'm coming back, but mostly, how are we going to pull this off? Misa thinks that you guys would need host in the human world so how are we going to find people who will willingly take in a reaper and follow my Raito-kuns every word?" she stopped and panted before continuing, "And Misa needs to use the rest room!"

The cell was quiet, all eyes upon the strawberry blonde who seemed to run on a dim-witted vocabulary. Altenero shoved his hair back and laughed, "Well, that was the most entertaining thing I've seen in a very long time!"

Acedia shook her head, "Shut up, idiotic child. I believe your _mother_ wishes to speak." she looked at Lujuria and smiled, "Go ahead, dear."

Lujuria nodded and also pushed her hair from her self before beginning, "I understand that all is crucial with time and I'll be happy to tell you that the King leaves tonight for the chamber so we may leave tonight. Ryuku," she nodded to him, "will go ahead to the human world and warn your beloved man of our coming. As for the reapers, leave that to us. We shall pick only the worthiest of KIRA followers and those we believe to be useful to be in the war. Hmph, it should take but maybe a few hours."

"…okie-dokie…" Misa said before trying to rewind what was said in her head.

Acedia shifted her weight, "How will these humans meet with out being caught?" she paused and sighed, "I suppose we could re-open one of the temple on earth…most conveniently the one under that Osaken's shop. If we have many coming out of Japan, I suppose they could fly in together and on supersaturates. They should meet together at the temple on a certain day pre-scheduled…"

"But how will they be able to avoid suspicion if they all swarm to the shop every night at once. Please, _dear_ aunt, think your logic through!" Altenero spewed, holding a smug look, feeling that he out-witted his cocky aunt.

"T'ch, please _dear_ nephew, do not think so little of me! The temple is vast, it can house thousands of humans with unlimited recourses! They shall all live there, silly boy."

"Fine." he muttered.

Lujuria nodded to both before looking at Ryuku, "Go now, the guards shall sneak you out and Misa dear…."she said, turning to her, "We depart in a few hours, do you think you can hold you bladder for that long?"

Misa watched Ryuku phase through the bars before looking to the queen with her eye brows furrowed, "No! But I'll try….oh, Raito-kun…I'm coming!"

† Chapter Ten.:. Secrecy is swell and can win you many things, but what about honesty?

DEATH NOTE-An Ending Glance-Chapter Ten-The Beginning †

(A/N: So, it seems I didn't up date quickly AT ALL. I'm sorry for you who are actually reading this fic. By the way, I've never gotten down to finishing the entire Death Note manga because at some points, I found it tedious so please don't expect it to grasp so much to the manga's plot. In other words, to all you who are complaining, this is purely AU.))


End file.
